Charlie's Surprise
by blackheartband
Summary: The Cullens are at Bella's house watching a movie when Charlie gives them an offer they can't refuse and if they do Charlie will want to know why. Will the Cullen's secret be reveled or will Bella do whatever possible to protect their secret?
1. Movie

Charlie's Surprise

**I do not own Twilight or the characters though I wish I did.**

Charlie's Surprise

I was sitting on the floor with Edward's arm around me; Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were sitting next to us. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch behind us talking to fast for human ears and Charlie was sitting on his recliner. I had invited the Cullen's to watch a movie with me and Charlie. Ironically Charlie chose the movie Dracula; I couldn't help laughing at Edward's face when Charlie told them what movie we would be watching. Near the end of the movie I saw Charlie grin wickedly, Edward grew tense and Alice got the glazed look in her eyes. I wondered what Charlie was thinking but all to soon my wish was answered.

**Please review!! This s my first fanfic so im sorry if it stinks. and sorry for it being so short!**


	2. Planning

Charlie's Surprise

Charlie's Surprise

**Like I promised I updated today. I promise to update soon. I do not own twilgiht or the characters even though I dream about owning them.**

"So I was hoping that you guys can come over for dinner the day after tomorrow. Bella's cooking is amazing." Charlie said. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other then at me. I could only shrug; I had no idea why Charlie invited them to dinner.

"I won't take no for an answer." Charlie said. "Come on it'll be fun." I suddenly had an urge to help the Cullen's or else their secret would be reveled.

"I'll figure something out. Just say yes so Charlie won't get suspicious." I whispered only for vampire ears.

"We'd love to come to dinner, won't we Carlisle?" Esme said. Carlisle only nodded not knowing what to say.

"Okay so Friday at 7:00?" Confirmed Charlie.

"Friday at 7:00." Esme repeated. We said our goodbyes and I decided to walk the Cullen's to their cars, we had a lot to talk about. As soon as I shut the door all eyes were on me.

"So what did you have in mind for dinner? I hope you weren't planning to kill a couple mountain lions for us that would be hard to explain to Charlie." Edward said giving me that crooked smile.

"Very funny Edward."

"No, but really what are we going to do?"

"I'll figure something else. Don't worry by Friday at 7:00 you guys will be eating like humans."

" And how exactly do you plan on doing this?" Jasper asked me.

"I'm not sure at the moment."

"Oh that's just great Bella now Charlie's going to figure us out. You're a real genius!" Rosalie said sarcastically. Edward didn't even get upset with her for that remark because we all knew she was right. I said goodbye and they left, I had a long night of planning ahead of me. As soon as I got inside I said goodnight to Charlie and went upstairs to brainstorm.

I had thought of everything I possibly could. I crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at my garbage can missing again. Suddenly Edward was by my side with all of my crumpled up lists looking over them.

"Get a dog and let everyone drop food on the floor for the dog when Charlie's not looking." Edward read a loud. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Thanks for your support!" I snapped.

"Sorry it was only a joke. But you look tired you should rest you need it."

"I should probably-" I was cut off by a yawn.

"Go to sleep love." I fell asleep as soon as Edward kissed me.

_We were at the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. Edward and I went in and sat down the waitress came over and took our order. I ordered a coke and spaghetti Edward ordered only a coke._

I suddenly woke knowing something was wrong. I dreamed about Edward's and I "first date" in Port Angeles, but something was different and I couldn't put my finger on it. It had something to do with what I ordered.

"Love what's wrong?"

"Edward when we went to that Italian restaurant in Port Angeles what did I order?"

"You had a coke and mushroom ravioli." Edward said looking confused. In my dream I ordered spaghetti. Spaghetti! That was it; I knew how I was going to make the Cullen's look more human than ever. All I need to do was go shopping tomorrow and find a local cow farm. I snuggled up to Edward happy as ever, Rosalie was going to eat her words.

**Please review!! Sorry for the cliff hanger!**


	3. The Search

Charlie's Surprise

**Finally after so long I finished this chapter. I just want you guys to know that I slaved at my computer for an hour neglecting my friends on aim and my hw and getting cold fingers all for you guys. Feel loved! By the way I DO NOT own twilight.**

Charlie's Surprise

The next morning I woke up with my plan set in motion. I was so excited that I literally jumped out of bed. Poor Edward looked scared and confused.

"You're happy today."

"I know, I finally figured out what I'm going to do for dinner."

"Really, what are you going to do? Maybe I can help."

"Sorry Edward no can do, it's a surprise. That means you're going home while I Shop."

"But Bella I planned on spending the whole day with you!"

"Sorry Edward I have a lot to do." I said as Edward pouted.

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Because it's payback for making me go through all those surprises, even though I hate surprises. Oh and tell Alice if she finds out what I'm doing for dinner that she better not tell anyone. If she does I will get my revenge and Jasper won't be able to save her!" With that Edward left with a hurt look on his face. I felt bad but I wanted to impress everyone maybe I had found the one way that vampires could eat like humans and I wanted to praise all for myself even if it sounds selfish.

Edward was gone I had a wallet full of money and my truck, now all I needed was to go shopping and to find a local cow farm. I left quickly because I had along day of shopping and I had to go to Seattle to get what I needed.

Edward's POV

I have to know. I can't wait for almost two days to find what Bella's doing. I have to ask Alice. I walked up to Alice and Jasper's room and opened the door. What I saw inside was horrific! Jasper on top of Alice, GROSS! I thought about picking up Jasper and throwing him out of the room but that would mean one I would have to touch a naked Jasper and two, I would have to see a naked Alice, not something that I want to see or touch. So I waited until there were done redressing themselves and Jasper walked out, giving me a dirty look on the way. I walked in the room.

"So Alice first of all I'm sorry about that and second I was wondering-"

"What Bella's doing for dinner?" Alice cut in.

"Can't you just wait for me to say it?"

"If I know what you're going to say why bother?"

"But you waited when I apologized."

"That's because you needed to apologize."

"That's beside the point; I came up here to inquire about Bella."

"Well you're out of luck. I have no idea what's she's doing, I can't see anything."

"What do you mean you can't see anything?"

"_They're_ blocking my vision."

"Who is "they"?" I suddenly saw the image that Alice was producing in her mind. The wolves they're involved somehow. That meant my Bella was in danger. I don't care if Bella says that they would hurt her, they're still filthy dogs to me and I will protect Bella, no matter what. Jasper felt my worry and was on the phone with Carlisle telling him that he needs to come home to find Bella. We didn't know when or where the pack would come on the scene, but we did know one thing we needed to find Bella and quick.

We had started at Bella's house trying to follow her scent, but it had been so long that her scent wasn't there anymore. There was no trail to follow. We continued our search all over forks, but she was no where to be found. We decided to go home and wait for Bella because searching for her is pointless if she's not in Forks. Carlisle stayed home for my benefit and incase Alice saw anything. We were all in the living room trying to think of ways to find Bella; even Emmet was being serious for once. All thought process stopped when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the number but I didn't recognize it, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward, I'm just calling to make sure that you're not sick with worry and to tell that I'm okay."

"Bella, where in the world are you? You need to come home now!"

"Well currently I'm in the united states in a little state called Washington in a little town/city. And no I can't come home, I'll be done soon and you'll have me in your arms by tonight."

"But Bella the Quillet pack are somehow involved. Bella it's not safe!"

"Hmmm . . . maybe Jacob and Emily could help me that would make everything easier."

"Bella that's not the point."

"Edward for the last time no." The line then went dead, she hung up. This was going to drive me insane.

Bella POV

Later that night . . .

I had just gotten home and I was double checking my list to make sure I had everything, before Edward came over tonight."

Old-fashioned spaghetti maker. Check.

Raw meat. Check.

Tofu. Check.

Gallons of cow blood. Check.

A turkey baster. Check.

Pudding. Check.

Lots of napkins. Check.

Red wine. Check.

Bibs. Check.

I had everything I needed for tomorrow night, but it would take a long time to make everything. So I decided to spend the first half of my day with Edward and the second half cooking. I thought about asking Edward to help me but then I remembered my selfish pride, I needed to do this alone.

**so what do you think? Do you think I went over board with Edward? Please review!!!**


	4. SURPRISE!

**Sorry it took so long to get this last chapter up. I'm banned from using my computer and I'm trying not to fail my classes. But I loved you guys so much that I pushed aside the story I was working on to finish the story. SO FEEL LOVED!**

Charlie's Surprise

Then next morning after Charlie had left for work Edward and I decided to go to the meadow besides I had promised him that I would explain my bad attitude.

"Edward I'm really sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have hung up on you but you were being so pushy and you wouldn't leave me alone. I know you were worried about me but Jacob would never hurt me. In fact Jacob would rather die than hurt me, we both know that. It's just so frustrating that Rosalie thinks I'll never live up to you guys as a human and that I would ever endanger your secret . . ." I stopped to gasp for breath.

"Is that all Bella?"

"Yes."

"First of all Bella, I'm sorry for being so pushy. It's bad enough not being able to read your mind but it's worse when Alice can't see anything about you. I did know if you were hurt or you needed me. And as for Rosalie just ignore her, you know how she is."

"Yes, but this time I want to prove to her that I'm not the stupid little human who's going to ruin everything for you guys and I have to do this on my own. Plus I want to surprise you!" I said as I threw my hands up in the air. Edward chuckled.

"If you need to do it love, then go a head. Just be careful."

"I know and I always try to be careful. You might be pleased to know that I'm staying home today and won't be going anywhere."

"Well that's good to know." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I glanced downing smiling. My smile disappeared when I saw the time on Edward watch that I had bought him for his birthday.

"Oh crap! Edward I have to get home now!" Edward lifted me onto his back and ran me home. As soon as Edward left I set to work. I had a lot of stuff o do before Charlie came home.

It was done. I had finally finished making dinner and setting the table. The Cullen's where going to be any minute and I was relieved. I went up stairs to change into a cute little sky blue dress that would make Rosalie mad, Alice happy and Edward drool.

I walked down stairs with my black high heels on (I had been practicing) and ran right into Charlie.

"Hey Bells. Dinner smells great, but are you sure you have enough?"

"Well yeah. The Cullen's don't eat that much food."

"Oh I forgot to tell you! I also invited Jacob, Billy and all of there friends like the Clearwater's, Sam and Emily and the rest of the gang. Isn't it great Bells?"

"Ummm . . . yeah great." This was not great, not even close to great. But I had no time to think because the Cullen's had arrived and so had the La Push pack and they had no idea each other was going to be there.

I ran outside as quickly as I could, as Edward and Jacob got out of the Car at the same time. I stepped between them before a confrontation started but I was too late.

"What are you doing here dog?" Edward growled.

"I was going to ask you the same thing blood sucker."

"Well, we were actually invited. We don't crash dinner parties."

"It's not crashing if you're invited."

"Why would Bella invite you?"

"She didn't, Charlie did." Edward groaned. Tension was thick in the air.

"Can both parties please act civilized in front of each other? Just for tonight and for me? I spent half a day making dinner and I spent god knows how much money on this dress and I will not let this night be RUINED!" I yelled.

"You've been spending way too much time with Alice." Said Emmet.

"Can we just please go inside?" I asked.

Once inside and seated dinner started, but only Charlie and the Quillet's began to eat. The Cullen's looked extremely nervous as I reached to fill their plates. But Seth beat me to the bowl filled with fake spaghetti that was suppose to be for the Cullen's.

"Seth no!"

"What it's just food."

"That was supposed to be for the Cullen's only. Besides it doesn't taste very good." Seth put a whole bunch of spaghetti on his plate and took a huge forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. We watched his face go from satisfied to horrified. He ran into the kitchen and dumped the contents of his stomach into our garbage can. Jacob and Charlie look furious.

"Bella what did you put in it? And why is it only for the Cullen's?" Charlie Yelled.

"I'll tell you why Charlie. It's because the Cullen's aren't normal. But I won't tell you what they are; I'll give that honor to Bella." Jacob said, the volume of his voice rising. I began to give the alibi that I had planned for days and had practiced so much in my mirror when someone knocked at the door.

"Stay here!" Charlie commanded as he got up to answer the door. Charlie returned with two people trailing behind him, Edward and Alice looked surprised, but Alice seemed to smile more.

"Hi Bella!" Said Renee. Not just any Renee, Phil was with her but that didn't make my mouth drop. It was the large bump on Renee's abdomen, Renee was pregnant.

"Mom? What? How? What are you doing here?" I said as Renee and Phil sat down.

"We decided to surprise you Bella!"

"But your-" I stopped trying to gather my thoughts.

"Lets try using full sentences Bella." Rosalie said.

"What, my stomach? That's the other reason we came to visit. You're going to be a big sister!" Renee said excitedly. I was so overwhelmed by emotions that all I could do was go over and hug Renee and Phil. For as long as I could remember I wanted a baby sister or brother and now my dream was coming true.

"Well Renee, Bella was just about to explain why this lovely bowl of spaghetti is only for the Cullen's and what she put in it that made Seth get so sick a minute ago." Billy said. It was like they wanted to get me in trouble.

"Yes Bella tell us why." Charlie said.

"Well, the true is that the Cullen's have a lot of allergies." A breath of relief was sighed by Carlisle and Esme.

"Wait what?" Charlie said confused.

"You see the Cullen children were adopted, but they were a lot older when they were adopted. That was because they have very bad food allergies. Not only that but they're allergic to almost any food you could think of. So no family had the means to provide for any of them until Carlisle and Esme came long. So when you invited them to dinner I had to make a Cullen friendly dinner. So it's made of tofu."

"Then why is the spaghetti RED!" Jacob asked accusingly.

"Well that's simple. I boiled the spaghetti in red wine." I said as I produced the half empty bottle. Jacob looked dumbfounded.

"Well now the truth is out and think we can begin eat Bella's delicious dinner." Carlisle said. The Cullen's each took a little of the spaghetti; there eyes lit up as they discovered that the spaghetti was made out of very little tofu and a lot of dyed cow blood. They got even happier when they found out that the meatballs were filled with blood.

The evening had gone well without anymore surprises. Everyone had left except for the Cullen's and I was walking them out. Rosalie stopped and turned to me, her head hung in shame.

"Bella I'm really sorry. I underestimated you; you did something amazing that no one has ever thought of and made a perfect alibi for it too. We're lucky that you'll be apart of the family." With that said Rosalie came over to me and hugged me. It was done, my quest was finally over.

"Hey, next time you go hunting bring me back a mountain lion and I'll make lasagna." I yelled as Edward got in his car. I would hear his reply later that night when he came to me.

**The end it's finally here! Sorry it took so long. Please review tell me what you think!**


End file.
